


Danny Says

by Nedmons



Series: Nedmones Songfics [3]
Category: Danny Says - The Ramones (Song), Edward Snowden - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Long-Distance Travel, Nedmons, Punk Rock, Radio, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Eddie and Neddie rock on during the long way back.
Series: Nedmones Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692742





	Danny Says

**Author's Note:**

> The two Gryffinclaws have not known of anyone named Danny (except for maybe Fields, Radcliffe, and Ellsberg), and at that time Eddie was not yet the NSA whistleblower.

#### December 2005

The finals were over for the semester. Eddie had already picked up Neddie from Berkeley, and they were headed to Maryland for the winter holidays. The traffic on the freeway had passed, and they were now under a starry night sky, with country music playing on the radio…

“Eddie, can you change the station please?”

With one hand on the steering wheel, he placed the other hand on the radio’s tuning knob. Through the static and several stations after, he heard his friend say, “That’s the one.”

The radio blasted a hardcore punk song, title not specified, which made the ends of Eddie’s hair stand up. He knew that Neddie listened to this kind of music, but what was that? While processing the sound and fury, he asked her, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Neddie answered with a calm. “It reminds me of the punk segment I would listen to when I lived in Los Angeles…”

Once the song ended, the radio host said the title too fast, that when Neddie tried to get grasp, the programme had gone on a break.

“Don’t worry, Ned, I got the artist,” Eddie said, to which Neddie gave a half-smile in return. “It was Black Flag.”

In the few minutes’ break, the two friends discussed about life. Neddie was close to getting her bachelor’s degree, and Eddie was going to travel outside of the U.S. one day very soon. They missed Neddie’s brother Jorge, and awaited the day when they would meet again. As for Eddie’s girlfriend Lindsay, apparently, she was so moved by the serenade, that she left her other two boyfriends to be with him. They were on top of the world. All of a sudden, however, they noticed that the radio had gone silent.

“Huh—” Eddie looked to Neddie, but she just placed a finger to her lips to keep quiet. Through the silence sounded a melody. The programme was back…

 _Danny says we gotta go,_  
_Gotta go to Idaho,_  
_But we can't go surfin' 'cause it's twenty below._

“Ah.”

 _Sound checks at 5:02,_  
_The record stores and interviews,_  
_Oh, but I can't wait to be with you tomorrow._

The song was "Danny Says" by the Ramones.

Neddie looked on wistfully at the night. At this time, while everyone else in the household was asleep, she would tune the radio quietly to the punk segment and stay until the end. One time, there was a Ramones marathon, and "Danny Says" was one of the songs played, along with other classics as "Sheena is a Punk Rocker", "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend", and of course, "Blitzkrieg Bop". Even though the station Eddie and Neddie were tuned to was not holding a marathon, they did not have to turn down the volume. Because at that moment, Neddie started to sing,

"Hangin' out in L.A. and there's nowhere to go,  
It ain't Christmas if there ain't no snow.  
Listening to Sheena on the radio,  
Oh-ho oh-ho-ho!"

This was probably the happiest Eddie has ever seen his friend. Neddie loved the Ramones. Eventually, the joy got to him too.

 _Sound checks at 5:02,_  
_The record stores and interviews,_  
_Oh, but I can't wait to be with you tomorrow._

 _Baby, oho-ho-ho, we got nowhere to go,_  
_And it, it may sound funny, but it's true, ooooh._  
_Hangin' out in 100 B, watching Get Smart on TV,_  
_Thinkin' about you and me and you and me._

_Ooooh, ooooooh!_

_Ooooh, ooooooh!_

_Ooooh, ooooooh!_

_Ooooh, ooooooh!_


End file.
